


Agent Crux finds a late-night visitor

by redyule



Series: "Honestly if he tried any of that shit on me I'd straight up cold-clock Wondertainment's weird a$$" [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redyule/pseuds/redyule
Summary: Agent Blaire Crux finds an old friend waiting for her in her kitchen. It's a little weird. Mostly Crux just wants to sleep, it's fucking 4 AM.





	Agent Crux finds a late-night visitor

“Oh, hey Crux, how are you?”

Crux froze, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose in a stunned silence as she stared at her intruder, unsure how exactly to respond.  
“Forte?” Her voice was hushed. It was late- neary four in the morning, and she had recently woken up for a late night trip to the bathroom. In a detour for a cup of water, she found the blonde-haired agent, Alto Clef’s new pet, and longtime friend of Crux, Piano Forte. “How did you get in here?”

“Oh, y’know! Tips n’ tricks!” Forte responded with her usual cheer, resting her face in her hands as she grinned up to Crux. Crux could have sworn the agent’s tattoos stared at her as well. She furrowed her brow- Crux knew how this worked. She would wait until a sufficient response was given, and Forte would give one.

Three… two… one…  
“Your window was unlocked.” Agent Forte’s expression remained unchanged.

Was she here to see Sylvester? It was late, too late for even Forte to be out looking for adventure, not like they really did that anymore.  
Actually, they really didn’t do much of anything anymore. Forte, besides the mentorship of Dr. Clef and Agent Adams, had been on her own, too busy working to spend time with old friends. Apollo was gone on another field mission with Omnibeta, and Sylvester…  
They were Sylvester.  
“Are… you okay?”

Forte blinked, her smile fading for barely a second as she processed the question.  
It did not usually take Forte this long to process a question.  
She returned to the jovial grin a few moments after, finally ready to reply. “Absolutely fine and dandy, Crux! Hey, is Sylvie awake?”

“It’s four in the morning.” Crux’s voice was flat.  
“And…? Pray tell, when’s the last time both of you’s were asleep at four?”  
Crux gave a sigh, ignoring the question.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Forte grinned.

There were a few moments of pure silence. It grew later as the two sat, Forte watching Crux’s every move as she finished her cup of water, put the cup in the dishwasher, and walked to the doorway. Forte watched as Crux turned back to look at Forte. Forte hurried to put her signature grin back on.

“Forte… you wanna sleep here tonight?”

“...Yeah.”  
“Cool.  
[Want a gummy bear?”](https://wondertainmenttoys.tumblr.com/search/Sapient%20Gummy%20Bears%E2%84%A2)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my weird original SCP content! Me, [Muscularmuppet,](muscularmuppet.tumblr.com) and to an extent the mod of [Wondertainmenttoys](wondertainmenttoys.tumblr.com) have put together a sort of storyline revolving around Agent Sylvester of an MTF with the nickname "Men in Black" who handles the spread of information across the anomalous and civilian world, mostly through talking to different GOIs, legal battles, and keeping information safe. Wondertainment, of course, isn't a fan of this, and harasses Sylvester in very petty and very harmful ways.
> 
> This is not about Wondertainment at all, though. This is about Sylvester's weird friend Forte.
> 
> Agent Forte and Agent Crux both belong to [Muscularmuppet on Tumblr.](muscularmuppet.tumblr.com)


End file.
